The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Consumers increasingly desire access to various types of content, including music, videos, games, and the like. To meet these needs, content providers are increasingly investigating ways to provide content in a timely manner to consumers.
Satellite distribution systems are one way in which to provide content to various consumers. Pay-per-view and regular broadcasts are available in a satellite system. In a pay-per-view system, access is provided to users for a particular program that is watched by more than one user at the same time. Recording devices in the user devices may be used to store the content for later playback.
Mobile devices may also be used for receiving satellite signals. However, because the antenna for such devices must have a line of sight with the satellite, obstructions such as trees, bridges or high buildings may interrupt the video stream causing lost segments. This can be frustrating to operators of such devices.